The Tale of the Conqueror
by BloodMasterLink
Summary: Back from the dead, Big multi world crossover dreamed up by me my friends and someone special to me. Feel free to bag on me and call me crap cuz I've been gone for years. The Conqueror the aspiring Lord of all Evil is making his way across lands and realms to subjugate great evils of all kinds just years after a greats war between his forces and the coalition of free man.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back and josh is gone… Although you wouldn't know which since I know 5 josh's so we're just going to say josh that was on my account. This is a Fanfic that I and…someone special to me came up with. Everything about this fanfic was planned out in segments though there are parts that haven't been fleshed out yet. It's a big crossover. What happened back during the mentioned war will be fleshed out in memories, dreams, and visions.

The Years of war way heavy on the Kings heart and mind. Long has it been since his travels to other Lands and Realms, long has it been since the Emperors, Kings, and Queens united to fight back the hordes of the Seven Great Evils. It was decided before that the King's Brother Would take up the mantle of King in place of the Princess before it was discovered to be a false King, But that is a story for another day. King Link Ruled Hyrule with a fair and even hand granted he had only one having lost his sword arm in battle against the Conqueror the immense Evil that strove to force all evil to kneel before him. For the Conqueror was a being who claimed to be from a not so distant future claiming with the last of the light destroyed the darkness of evils turned against one another be it the Seven Great Evils, the Daedric Pantheon, or the Various lesser to Greater Evils both known and unknown to him and his allies they all had one goal to be the master of it all. But that aside today was a day to remember by both historians, nobility, and peasant alike. Whether it was a proud day for some or a day of infamy for others the young former Princess was to return to be crowned Queen as Link no longer wished the burdens of ruling nor did he the increased burden of returning to the path of the hero having lost his left arm and right eye it the war that led to his kingdoms prosperity. Many of Link's allies were to return and grace the kingdom with their presence from Albion to Zeal and everywhere between. One might think it strange that the hero be older than the princess though Blue had a hand to play in it she was grateful for a second chance to have the childhood she was denied without the responsibility of ruling a kingdom. The King's court consisted of Red Link or as he is called by his men General Red, he possesses great physical strength and durability as well as being proficient in fire magic, battle tested time and again he strove to prove his superiority to the Green Link though after many hardships came to see him not as his competition but as a concerned brother, he was awarded with the title of General for his service in spear heading the Coalitions forces through the bulk of the enemy hordes. Then there was the Blue Link his court advisor or as his title permits, Grand Sage Blue whom is also the court Wizard, during the reign of the seven great evils Blue was charged with Ruling the kingdom in an failed attempt to hold out until aid could be summoned though unbeknownst to his brothers did Blue place and false version of himself on the thrown and attempt to turn the evils upon one another with varying success, though thought to have been slain did he re emerge from a small resistance cell and make himself known to his brothers. And lastly there was Violet Link who was known as Spy Master Vio, he was the King's shadow, Spy master, Assassin, and trusted confidant, nothing happened in Hyrule without his knowing, he did not always obtain this information honestly, but the King was quick to overlook this. To the King they were his champions and they proudly did what he physically could not much to the kings stating he had one last fight before he would fall in battle. The King looked back fondly over the years from the beginnings of the coalition to his final moments as King and thought to himself what new lands and adventures could possibly be left for him now at his age and physical state. He realized now was not the time for this as he rose to greet his Dear Friends, Allies, and their guests.

The time came as Link walked down the hall much to the dismay of his staff to meet his Allies in the courtyard. His staff reminded him that he was the ruler of Hyrule and that they should come to him but he would hear none of it and wave them on. He stood Eagerly as troop after troop of various adorned soldiers approached some surrounding carriages, others palanquins, and some their leaders on horse back. Criers for each faction gathered in line and announced their lords and ladies one after the other.

"Announcing His Royal Highness King Alister of Ferelden!"

Alister the distinguished Grey Warden King dismounted his horse and made his way towards Link with a steady pace, Hylian guards began to draw near and Ferelden Knights took notice, Red stomped his foot leaving a crack in the cobblestone as was his way of warning his men to keep their distance. Link too approached Alister and the two immediately locked their right arms into a iron grip and hugged one another. "Link! My friend! It has been far too long. I see the years have not been kind to you. To think that only some years ago you stood with me against the Blight, what young squires we were then." Alister remarked padding Link on the shoulder as he ended the embrace. "It has been too long Alister, The years have been kind to you I see. I also see you are still single. Did you not have success at love or were it no maiden fancied you?" Link smirked as he prodded Alister. Alister nudged him back. "Look who's talking? I remember a certain Warden never taking off his helm out of fear of an army of maidens and harlots taking you away…and then there were the occasional man or two that fancied you as well. Why I remember-"Red casually interrupts the conversation. "My Lordships perhaps we could carry on the conversation later? We happen to have several more Rulers lined up. "Ah, sorry. We'll catch up later ole chum." Alister pats his should as Link's servants lead him back.

"Announcing the Emperor of the Han Dynasty His Lord Liu Bei"

Link bows to Liu Bei as he exits his Carriage. His staff look on shocked by this notion. Liu Bei and a multitude of his Officers return the gesture. "I bring you good tidings my friend. It has been some time yes?" Liu Bei says with a smile. "I see the medicine I sent did it's job. You are still among the Living. Tell me how goes the on-going effort? Need I send you additional troops?" Link replies. "Shu has gathered much strength since we established a no hostility pact with Wei. We have taken Wu and offered all of it's survivors amnesty. Jin still wars with Wei however." Liu Bei steps aside allowing his officers a word with Link. Guan Yu simply strokes his beard and gives a simple nod. "Good to see you again brother! I see your still kicking though you've looked better." Zhang Fei exclaim slapping Link on the back. Several Officers gathered round, the older bringing up war stories and the younger asking about legends involving him. "Please. We can recount later, if you all would please follow my staff to the dining hall." "Sounds good!" Zhang Fei shouted slapping Link on the back once more as he headed into the castle.

"Announcing his Majesty High King Ulfric StormCloak"

Ulfric dismounted his stead and is escorted by his housecarl Galmar-Stone Fist. "Well met brother!" Ulfric shouted embracing Link as if two brothers reunited after a war. Gamlar and Red acknowledge one another with a nod.

Link continues to greet his esteemed Guests.

(In the nearby Tower)

Zelda brushes her hair and takes in her surroundings. Long has it been since she was in her room and long has she though Link had done away with it. "Curse him!" She thought for when she once became a child again she felt robbed of her rightful throne. Often she thought to herself Link had not only Usurped her but sent her away, to be passed from land to land, from realm to realm. Link had claimed this was to allow her to see life outside of Hyrule, though she knew there was something more a foot or so she thought. She did enjoy the country side of Ferelden and the mountians of China, and lest one not forget the beautiful Forests of Crimea and Gallia. She though of the place she had been from Asgard to Tellus and everywhere in between. Although he did promise her he would return to her her throne when the time came and by hylian tradition she was now of proper ruling age. She thought to herself of the friends she had made and the families that had adopted her as one of their own for a time. She opened her closet to see her old gowns as well as a plethora of gowns that had been sent for from her homes away from homes. Then came a knock on her door. "Come in" She replied. In stepped violet cloaked and his face hidden. "Nervous? He asked. "Only if you keep acting like an assassin?" She said with a smile. Violet remove his hood and uncovered his face. "Sorry. I've been on edge since we had to flee from that damn ninja village. Every now and again I have a run in with their damned Anbu Blackops. They Still blame Link for what the Conqueror did. Probably best those damn Chalk beasts or whatever their called are gone anyway. At least their hosts are alive. They should be grateful for that." He said with a scowl. "That was 10 years ago wasn't it?" She asked. "Yeah. Everytime it's "All we want is the Green one!" Like I'm letting them take him." He replies while sharpening his dagger. "He still thinks of her doesn't he? The woman with the White eyes?" She asked once more. "We don't speak of her. Not after what happened between them. He still blames himself. There was nothing he could have done. Worse he let them catch up to him and he took all the blame. Word of advice…DO NOT BRING UP ANYTHING ABOUT HER!" He yelled obviously irritated. "Violet you don't have to yell. So I'm guessing theirs and reason you're here?" She asked annoyed for having been shouted at. "Yeah Impa is throwing a conniption trying to get up her even though you asked for privacy. She starting to cause a scene. I can either have the my Assassins tranquilize her, Reds Escort hold her back, or-"Zelda interrupts hims. "Just let her come up here." She says even more annoyed.

A large blade pierces the door. "Good because I think she's here." Violet says drawing his twin dagger.

"Princess! I'm Here!" Impa screams. "Use the donr knob…It opens the door." Zelda replies. The large blade is pulled back through and the door kicked open. Impa beelines for Violet who cocks his head and grins. "So help me if you've-" she shouts but is interrupted. "And what if I did?" He remarks callously. "Play nice you two." Zelda says hoping to end the squabble. "Princess has he!" Impa shouts. "No!" She shouts back. "Violet can you please leave!" She shouts, but there is no response. Impa turns to repeat her words but he is already gone. Zelda begins to apply abit of makeup. "I would like some quiet if possible." She asks. "Of course." Impa replies.

Impa sits and watches the door feverently, she begins to think of what transpired during the war, of how she became separated from Zelda and broke off from the main group during the beginning days of the coalition and having found her surrounded by wolves. In a rage she slew them all only to see Young Zelda break down in tears for she was only playing with cubs and having seen them gutted in such a manner. There was many a time Young Zelda would run off on her own in attempts to aid the ever-growing army. She abhorred hunting, trapping, and fishing and instead foraged for nuts, berries, herbs and fungi both edible and medicinal much to Impa's dismay and it was more often than not she would attempt to scold her enemies be it a bandit or and Orc. Impa began to question her worth to be unable to keep up with her princess but was relieved now that she would be reclaiming her kingdom and even more so to learn than the Link would be leaving shortly after each going their own way. Though she question why they stayed together up to this point and not scatter sooner she realized she didn't care as she felt they over stepped their boundaries when they kept from her her kingdom.

(In Blue's Lab)

Blue gazes into his Palantir aligned with Runes in an attempt to see what the future forbears. First, he gazes to their impending Challenge being the Conqueror swore his return. He sees a being in full Daedric Armor, with 20 rings on his hand each with a large black gem encircled by smaller black gems. He gazes each gem gaining slight glimpses of Vile beings. He sees the Daedric Pantheon, the Seven Lords of Hell, the Tailed Chakra beasts, and several beings he cannot identify each bound to a gem on his rings. He gazes at his forces and see his Generals. Two Twin Entities each known as a OverLord one elder one younger. Two men of Asian Decent one Cao Cao and the other and man he has yet to meet but hears him called Demon King. He gazes many beings and his hordes overflowing with all manner of creature from Man to Troll, from Orc to Goblin, from Dark Spawn to abomination, from Minion to Dremora and all manner of Daedra and creature untold. Blue presses further Seeing laying at the feet of the Conqueror himself alongside his brother Red and Violet with a shattered Master Sword. The being known as the Conqueror removes his helm revealing longs black hair and red shewn eyes and a grin, the image fades. Blue appears shaken for a man who claims unable to feel emotion. He tried but is unable to pull an image of the Conqueror and decides to look ahead for their descendants to whom it would befall to end the conqueror. He sees the path for his brothers and himself four select beings from different realms in different eras though he cannot see their life up to their point he can see them becoming one with their Hero entities and gathering to confront the conqueror, and then…and blackness fills the room and Blue raises his brow. A reflection in the Palantir becomes more profound the image of Blue begins to warp in color until a Black Haired Red Eyed Link stares him back.

"What say you Dark one?" He said questioning the specter. "I'm wounded. Can not I your obviously better half not drop in for a visit occasionally? He says mockingly. "State your business." He demanded.

"He knows, and he gathers strength. He gathers pawns by the second. The two Conquerors have met in battle. The self-proclaimed God Emperor, man in red and of blond hair has met our Conqueror in battle and has been subjugated. The first of many victories. His power gained from this subjugation is already beyond the four of you…but not me. All I ask is a host…perhaps the Green one?" He informs with a twisted smile. "He'll have no dealings with you not since…" Blue is cut off. "Since I slew that wretched man child? Believe me with out that Damned Fox it was all I could do not to blink and kill him. But a show of force is a show of force. Anything to may her scream, to make her beg, to fill her with anger, to watch through his eyes as she nearly killed him…but not all the way of course. If would have been more fun to have his shadow do it for me…tell me wizard…how does one fight his shadow…you cannot touch it yet it can touch you, especially at night which I prefer. The land cast in shadow, imagine the fun. That man child's friend looked on in horror as he thought to pin me by my shadow…the look on his face when I stepped off of it and suc it upon him." Dark Bragged on and on for a time. "You're point in this?" He pressured him. "Of course Grand Sage, my apologies. You four will meet your inevitable ends by the Conqueror, However I can appease the time goddess and send your souls elsewhere to more compatible hosts…vessels if you will, you would be born anew oblivious to your former lives up until a point where I decide to release this information to you. It will take to time come to terms with it in your new life but inevitably it will be brought to terms. You could be a great hero, or a hated villain, or a baker? The possibilities are endless. My point is you all would be reincarnated as separate beings not all as…Green. Imagine it! I can… and all the while I hinder the conqueror." Blue's expression turns stern. "Before you say anything. I am even now hindering him, oh what a shame it would be for him to conveniently find Hyrule all of a sudden with all his favorite people." He mockingly goes on. "I know you to be a worthy foe and a serious one at that. What are your terms?" Blue asks with sweat beading down his forehead. "One. You each will have a lesser Dark side to protect you until your awakening, afterwards I will subtly influence you towards goals that will aid you in the upcoming battle…though you all won't be warriors, and some may have family troubles once the veil is lifted…did I mention a veil? When you awaken your form will shift from your previous life to your old life, oh wont that be fun to try and explain to your parents…. if you have parents. Second. As you grow inn strength small amounts will consistently feed me from your darker halves, a entity has to feed. Third and the last. When the time comes for the final blow to be dealt, I take his form! There are 21 rings you saw 20 in your vision. I hunt a Deadman for it as we speak. A Dark Lord is after said ring but the Conqueror comes for the Dark Lord. So far the conqueror has no rings but that is soon to change in the next coming weeks. Those are my terms. Do we have an agreement? Please tell me we do, I do long to appease the time Goddess, she craves a Link and cares not which. Come now, you make all magical decisions on behalf of the King do you not? Dark says with a sly smirk. Blue sighs long and hard. "You have an agreement Dark One. On one condition." Blue says with a challenging look. Dark Link looks as if offend, crosses his arms and finally caves. "Fine, one condition." He asks with a discerned look on his face. "Give Green a loving family…It what he always wanted. He-" Blue is again cut off. "Yes, yes I know all his up bringing's, kidnapped, dies, orphaned, ectara. Fine." He say ultimately agreeing. Both Darks Eyes and the Runes surrounding his Palantir glowing a dark red and then fade, the Darkness filling the room begins to fade as well. "Do try and enjoy your last days brother. Oh don't worry this isn't a threat but an inevitability ." Dark says as he fades.

(A/N) Yeah…gone for 7 years and this is what you get…a co-op fanfic…welp, nows the embarrassing part becaaaauuse I'm asking you guys for help. I wrote ahead various fragments and sections without filling in everything.

So. First off. The New Links, Green aside who should be Red, Blue, and Violet. Age and Gender is not an issue. Green is off the table because my friends are deciding who he will be. (please god not goku or saitama bullshit)

Red-has to have Great Physical Strength and/or Endurance and/or and/or a Hot Headed personality and/or Pyromancy of some kind (Mutant ability, magic, jutsu, or damn lighter and a can of hair spray) any 1 or mix of said ability.

Blue-Has to have proficiency in magic of some kind and/or highly intelligent and/or wise and/or an mature level headed personality any 1 or mix of these things

Violet-Has to have some form of Archery or Small blade wielding skills (ie Ninja, assassin, thief, rogue, pirate, martial artist) and/or perverted (let's make this a primary trait if we can) and/or increased speed and agility (nothing special) and/or enhanced reflexes any 1 or mix of these.

Soo…yeah. I didn't want to take all the Links away buuut…I kept my favorite. Also no crap about my Links straying away from the four swords manga because I never read that and made my own custom Links.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter…Same day more or less.

(In Zelda's Tower)

Zelda finishes readying for her coronation, she ponders whether there is need for a tiara or not.

"Impa how do I look?" Zelda asked. "Like the Queen I knew you could always be." Impa replies with a expression of pride. Zelda Smiles and heads down for the ceremony with Impa in tow. She waves to her former staff as the bow as she passes, she reads the dining hall only to be stopped by Red. "How you are doing hon?" He askes only to be hugged by Zelda. "Missed you daddy." She whispers in his ear. Impa raises her brow. "H-hey. I told you to call me uncle and, be careful around Violet. You know he may not show it he's still a lecher and you're an adult now. I can now no longer hold your hand." Red whispers back." And you! You'd better keep up with her from now on or I'll fine someone who can." Red Scold Impa. Impa scowls at Red and places her hand on her sword. "Did I stutter? It's a yes or no answer!" Red scolds her again stepping closer face to face with her. "Dad?!" Zelda interjects. "I'm just looking out for you hon, and It's General now." Red says with a fake smile. "Are you really leaving after my coronation? Can't you stay here with me? Please?" Zelda pleads. "I'm sorry I can't. Our time is soon approaching. We've put off over ten years just sitting on our asses. There are artifacts and relics to be found that can make us stronger for what we've yet to face. We'll each be leaving with our personal guard until we fill confident enough in our abilities to continue by ourselves. Each kingdom and empire we're affiliated with have each sent us their best man or woman they have for each of our personal guards. We have a duty not to just Hyrule but to all the Realms outside of Hyrule to stop these evils before they become too powerful and you know the conqueror was never slain. He fled to the neither world before the final blow could be dealt, you know that's how Green lost his arm. He summoned an ethereal blade and lopped his arm off as he was recoiling from having a dagger thrown into his eye." Red informs her with a cold look. Zelda looks down fidgeting her fingers. Impa places her hand on her shoulder, Zelda looks at her with a worried look, Impa gives her a look of reassurance and meets Impa's hand with her own. "Get out there and mingle, these are going to be you allies in the next few hours. Have fun." Red says with a smile and goes back to managing security.

Zelda walks around shyly seeing various leaders and their guards conversing with one another. She takes a deep breath and approaches the closest group and introduces herself. "Excuse I would like to introduce myself. I am Zelda Hyrule former Princess soon to be Queen of this Kingdom." Zelda's bows as she introduces herself. "I am Queen Ellincia Ridell Crimea, It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please what is it you wish to discuss with me?" Ellincia asked introducing herself. Zelda looked puzzled as if having not prepared to make it that far. "Do tell me you had something you wanted to say? Surely you didn't just come to a table of complete strangers just to introduce yourself?" Said a Dark Haird man with Black wings. "Y-you are?" she asked hoping to get his name. "King Naesala of the island nation of Kilvas, home to the Bird tribe Raven Laguz. Now you didn't answer my question, Did you come to us just to introduce yourself and nothing more? Do you think yourself so superior that you approach leaders of nations just to let yourself be known? Are we to revere you for your name sake or to fear it?" He asked pressuring her. "Uh, no no uh I um." She muttered. "Oh out with it will you." He demanded prodding her ever more. Zelda took a deep breathe and let out a heavy sigh. "I can do this" She thought to herself. "You see I was the ruler of this kingdom sometime ago before being reverted back to a child so my uncle and his brothers took charge of the kingdom and I was just-. " Naesala cut her short. "So you're a nobody then." He said with an annoyed look. Zelda hung her head in shame, Ellincia reach her and held Zelda's hands in hers. "Please don't think less of yourself. That's just how King Kilvas is. He means well. Did you wish to discuss the bonds of our kingdoms or perhaps a more pressing matter? No matter if you just wanted to introduce yourself it is still a pleasure to speak with you your soon to be highness." Zelda looks to see Ellincia smiling after hearing her words. Zelda looks at her speechless. She takes her hands back and walks away without uttering a word. Impa follows her to a corner of the room and attempts to comfort her, she turns Zelda towards however instead of tears she glimpsed a look of awe on Zelda's face. "She's something isn't she? The Crow's an ass though unless there's money in it for him." They both turn to see Violet dressed in foreign armor. "Gathering Intel. Not everyone is quick to divulge secrets about their lord or lady. I personally know half these people. Let me know who you want to know about?" He offered standing near the edge of the room. "You met Queen Crimea and King Kilvas. The rest of their group is split among the Tamriel and Thedas groups. "Who's He!" she points to Alister. "King Alister of Ferelden. Him and Green go back to the time of the fifth Blight. Green was mapping the lands the lost woods branches out too. Recruited by the Warden Duncan he was initiated into the Grey Wardens alongside Alister. They were stationed in Ostagar but it was overrun by the Darkspawn. Long story short He and Green united Ferelden against the Blight. Details, Saved Arl Eamon, chose the Dalish over Werewolves, chose to keep Golem forge, and enlisted the aid of the Templars. He originally want the Mages but he couldn't save them in time… oh and the main adversary Loghain he had made into a Grey Warden as penance for attempting to turn all Ferelden against the Grey Wardens. Alister is Green's Best friend." He says reciting from memory. Zelda turns and points to another person. "Who's she." "Queen Nailah, Queen of the wolf tribe Laguz and a possible love interest for Green. Green caused a big issue fighting alongside them against the Greil Mercenaries Ike's group whom he aided in the first war of Tellius. Green was perceived as a Wolf Tribe Laguz for fight in his Wolf form and also seen as a royal Laguz since he could maintain the Wolf form indefinitely, though this was due to him being robbed of his gear. Upon it being returned he caused an issue on the battlefield being seen as a Laguz fighting with Beorc weapons which is an issue to Laguz. Nailah had since become interested in Green and she has informed him repeatedly that he is free to join her tribe as their king. I'm not well informed about Laguz marriage or mating so don't ask me that." He said still reading the room. "If you want to start small chat up Ellincia, Liu Bei, Pellas, Alister, Sanaki, Tibarn, Ulfric, Gaspard and maybe…Bhelen. I wouldn't press your luck with anyone else right now. They're the power houses here everyone else if just looking for military support incase of invasion. The ones I mentioned can more or less hold they're own. If you want Military states ask me or Red. Need anything else?" Violet asked looking Zelda over. "No, no I'm good." She replied noticing how he was looking at her. Zelda turns to leave as Impa confronts Violet. "If I ever see you look at her like that again I'll-" Violet interrupts her. "You wont know, because you wont have eyes, so then you wont see me coming, but! So then I can do what I damn well please with you. I am not to be heard or seen, but you are to be heard hitting the ground." Violet remarks staring her in the eyes. Impa grabs him by the collar. "Now, now there is no need for violence at such an event as this." Said a elegant green clad young man. "Of course, not lord Liu Shan, I was just telling her how beautiful she is to me and how I would care to have her accompany me for the remainder of the event." Violet said doing his best to act flirtious with Impa. "Tch!" Impa replied dropping in there and then. Zelda grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Violet who began conversing with the young lord.

Zelda heads towards a group of all female warriors who appear to be at odds with an all-male group of warriors. Link too draws near to attempt to diffuse the tension knowing who they both are. "Impudent man do you know who this is! This is Princess Diana of Themyscira. You will show respect!" One armor clad woman shouted at a man in green. "And I do apologize, please if you would but allow me to reconcile this, perhaps over dinner in my personal chambers?" Said the man in Green. "Frandral! That is enough! Do not tempt them banshee anymore than you already have." Said a man in blue with a horned helmet. "Not now Hogun." Fandral replied. "Sad Little man, I could crush you with my smallest finger." Diana proclaimed hastily grabbing Frandral by the neck and pressing her grip ever tighter. "Quite strong aren't we!" he said beginng to gasp. "You Will unhand him at once!" Proclaimed a large man approaching with an even larger hammer. "Who are you to command Diana Princess of Themyscira!" She shouted boldly. "Thor! Prince of Asgard!" He proclaimed grabbing her wrist and breaking her hold on Frandral. It is at this point Link and Zelda attempt to intervene. "Now now, I'm sure things were said on both sides that have offended, this isn't what this is about, this is a celebration. Red! Could you come over here for a moment?" Link asked. "Hell no, I'm not getting mixed up in that. I know my limitations. And they both exceed them." Red retorted holding an oversized maul purely for show. "Typical men! You insult us and provoke violence then attempt to get away unscathed when it is time for your comeuppance! Why I ever agreed to enter an alliance with your kingdom is beyond me." She proclaimed. "Actually, it will be my kingdom shortly." Zelda said stepping between the parties. "I look forward to our sister hood." Diana said somewhat relieved. "Thor and Diana leer at one another both waiting for the other to make a move. Link reaches up and slowly breaks Thor's grip on Diana's wrist and proceeds to coral the Asgardians away from the Amazons. Link can be seen attempting to calm the Asgardians, soon after the groups turns on Frandral scolding him, Violet walks into the groups and pulls Frandral away and proceeds to lead him from the main room.

The scene begins to calm down in the hall as Blue enters and Link and Zelda take their places. Blue calls for everyone's attention, various Lords and Ladies turn their attention to the stage set by Link. Blue begins to speak. "Our Dearest Friends, Our Valued Allies, and our Esteemed Guests. We are here to honor our former ruler and rightful heir to the Crown Princess Zelda whom under abnormal circumstances was forced to bequiffed the crown to her champion but now is off ruling age once again. I ask that you all remember that bonds we share forged by The King and will carry them over with good graces to the new Queen of Hyrule. Princess please step forth." Blue commands. Zelda Steps forth a kneels. Link removes his Crown and brings it down to his waist. "I Current King of Hyrule Hereby relinquish unto you what is rightfully yours, for so long as you wish to bear it, I dub you Queen Zelda returning Ruler of Hyrule, long may you reign, and may you reign with an even and fair hand." Link spoke placing the crown onto her head. The two trade positions and he in turn kneels before her. Zelda looks out among the crowd. Some she knows from her time spent in their lands and others she has no knowledge of either never having met or never being allowed near to. "I stand before you now as the rightful Monarch of my people. Some of you I know, and many of you I do not but I hope to foster good tidings and strong friendships with you all and your peoples. I will do my best to maintain the peace between our peoples, all of our peoples. Should you ever have need of my and my peoples aid you've but to ask. I look forward to our future relations together." She said with new found confidence. Impa watched on proudly as if a mother would to her daughter receiving an award of highest honor.

"Now my friends. Feast and drink hardy. The King himself prepared all the food and drink himself. Quite the Provisionary he is." Blue spoke motioning Several dozen servants to move in laying out dishes of exotic foods and drinks of wide variety. Blue walks towards Zelda and lays a single hand on her shoulder. "Good luck to you your Queenship. It took four of us to keep the Coalition together. Once we leave the castle it falls on you. We shall begin gathering our things at once. I have left detailed notes on the relations of our Pact, the current economy, state of affairs, our obligations and the like with your new chamberlain. A pity we can no longer stay." Blue said with a serious look as he headed to his arcane forge. Violet returned with Frandral though their clothes slightly ripped and hair bedraggled with smeared make cosmetics on them. Violet approaches Zelda as Frandral returns to his friends with a smile on his face and an ale in his hand. Zelda looks at the two then sees two handmaids sneak out of the hall their hair amess. "Have fun?" She asked with a pout. "Oh no, no, they don't means anything to me, not like you do, but alas it wasn't meant to be. I a wretched rogue of the night and you a fair maiden upon thy-"Zelda pokes him abruptly. "Cut the theatrics." She scolds. Violet cocks his head once more and grins. "Do have fun as Queen. Now is the time to confess any fantasies of the sexual kind to me now as I can make it happen." He says with a wide grin. Zelda raises her brow and puffs her cheeks. "No? Well it's your loss. In all due serious nous watch yourself. More than the knife wielding drunkard attempt to Kill Green. Impa is by no means a subtle replacement for me but, whatever works for you. It helped being Greens natural immunity to poisons, toxins, and venoms, buuut when that is your only gift of natural selection you take what you can get. He is not the power house like Red, he is not has swift as I and he is not as gifted with Magic as Blue. But You! The carnation of the Mother Goddess Hylia! You have more potential than all of us combined, and all of us combined only made green 1/3 as proficient in each of our respective skill sets. So take us from him and you have…a guy with a sword, who cannot be poisoned. Eh, sad but true. You will have attempts on your life and there will be black mail. If I have a green rupee for every would be noble who attempted to blackmail or kill my brother…I would be a thousand Aire. Noble can be shut up with Rupees this is true but a blade to the throat is just as nice and doesn't always require a mortician. I left notes and records of back grounds with your chamberlain. Have fun." Violet pucker his lips as he finishes speaking. Zelda rolls her eye and kisses him on the forehead. "Not what I preferred but I shall work with it. Another time my dear, perhaps over dinner?" she replies with a devilish smile. "Maybe when you left how to cook? Then we'll see.?" Zelda retorts. "Touché" Violet fire back as he heads to his quarters.

Lastly Red approaches her with a small detachment of differently adorned guards each soldiers armor showing fine foreign craftsmanship that appears alien when compared to the next and so on. "This is it hon. We're going away now, and I honestly don't think we're coming back from this adventure. The Army and Navy numbers and morale is at an all time high, we have Dragoons, Marines, Infantry, Knights, Calvary, we even have bomber balloons. Green even started a reserve militia for the undesirables in the kingdom for those with war prosthetics, one eye, and those who just can't keep up in training. All our Allies materials and blue prints for a plethora of war ships and siege equi-"Red prattled on all the while Zelda teared stared at the floor. Red reached down and lifted her head eye level with his. "I didn't raise a cry baby that I know for damn sure." He said softly and gently scolding her. Zelda embraced him once more. "You don't have to go, you can stay here, you can all stay here. If its training Im sure you could all train with-"Red cut her off. "It's not about that and I'd rather not train with Thor, he hits hard and that says something coming from me and Diana only joined the coalition because Green got Thor to agree to take on Ares should he ever show his head again plus she's a bitch." Red laughed as he told her. Zelda giggled as she wiped tears away. "That's not nice dad." She said regaining her composer. "It's true though, she acts like she knows better than every man here because their men and she's a woman. "Our hearts are filled with hatred because of Ares, we can never see past anything but ourselves because we men and are blinded by our pride, men will be the downfall of this great alliance it would be best to hand control of it over to a woman" Well now she got her wish. Have fun with it hon, really. I know it looks like everyone gets along now but that's because Green is here, the Hylians have held this alliance together for over ten years, not the Asgardians, not the Nords, not the Laguz, and damn sure not the Amazons." He spoke showing that his temper is beginning to flare. "I got it dad. I think I can manage. Why the hate towards Diana though?" She asked inquisitively. "When we first encountered them she attacked Green on sight because apparently men aren't allowed on the Island, She broke his ribs in one go before he could even anything. That's when you dad got involved and held the whole island at bay until my brothers could gather provisions for the trip off the Island. She holds it against I killed over 50 of her sisters. I hold it against her that green leans to the left because if crushed ribs and the fact that I have a crater in my chest. Fairs, fair. My secret to surviving because let's face it she could have literally broke me in half I figured that out after I got hit once. My secret was self-immolation, I can self immolate and heal myself from my own flames, but damn did that hurt. Anyway after repeated attempts and the decision to send a female emissary after the 9th try, my mistake, they joined the coalition. Just FYI we have the worse relations with them but I have a feeling they'll like you. Be safe hon. I'll be thinking of you, think of me whenever death mountain erupts." He said braggingly. "Dad your bragging again. Just like the time you "almost" beat Ganon to death?" she replied with a smile. "Hey I almost had him right- yeah you're right. Sorry. You old man can still kick some ass though. Impa its your turn to be the hard ass." He said walking off. Impa grits her teeth as he walks by.

Zelda looks out at all her new responsibilities and begins to feel overwhelmed. "Do you think I can actually do this?" She asks Impa. "If they could do all four together you certainly can alone." She replied. Zelda began preparing herself mentally for what tomorrow had to bring.

Link watched the scene unfold as he took a mental picture of all the ones he had come to care for, when he had scene enough he headed down the hall to his quarters and though there was no body around he was not alone. "A deal has been made." Said his shadow walking ahead of him. "Blue does so enjoy your company I hesitate to ask what deal?" Link retorted. "When you perish, and you will in the upcoming weeks, your soul will divide by four and reincarnate." He shadows prattled on. "And where is Hyrule will each of us hail from?" Link asked. "Not in Hyrule." He teased. Link stopped in the hall. "What are the arrangements of this deal? I would care to know?" He asked feeling a wave a anger overcome him. "I at my own choosing will choose each new Link being born from lands and times you've yet venture too. Your four will be born into the vessels of my choosing living completely oblivious to your true selves. Lesser entities within the shells of those who live a life that does not exist, for they are shadows, guises crafted to mask and fools their parents that their newborn child was in fact a still born. To live a happy life with loving parents, or to be born a bastard left to fend for yourself at an early age, to be a worshipped hero, or a deathly hated villain, or anything I wish. When you reach a certain age, you will become awakened. The life of your shadow will resist insisting they are who they say, who they lived to be up till the awakening but inevitably will be consumed by the entities known as you four." His shadow teased gleefully. "What do you gain from this?" Link asked gazing in a mirror. His reflection of what he once was looks back at him with both eyes piercing at him and his arms crossed. "Why can't I just help my favorite vessel? No? You're no fun. I take your collective bodies as hosts once you four pass. I want brothers too you know. Whose to say, when you come back you may all even be women? Not you but it would be fun to see your brothers annoyed by their new gender. I get not only your bodies but claim your new shadows as well, then aguish of an identity stripped away, a mind who two voices lashing out at one another is pain and confusion, the grief of knowing you took the life of another without killing them forcing them to accept the reality that they aren't real, that they never existed, that they were a dream thought up to fill the void of a still born and as they awaken from the nightmare that is there own twisted fate they fade like the morning dream forgotten, effortlessly consumed by your four as you have all their memories and even still cannot fulfill the roles they held in the lives of the others around then and as your body morphs to match your true selves they see you for what you truly are. A shade come into their lives to steal away their loved ones place and identity and even as you attempt to persuade them you are their child, you are their sibling your cries fall on deaf ears and you see the hatred and sorrow in their eyes. The pain you will feel then and all that I have said, is what I have to gain from this. For your pain and that of your brothers is a reward all in its own. When you four return to face the conqueror once more at the height of his power, I and my brothers will aid you, and I will swiftly purge his soul from his body taking his form as my own and that power that it commands. But have no fear my lighter half. I will leave the lands of the Coalition and the lands of your new origins free of the great evils as I seek out greater yet powers. For the conqueror lives. He has the many tailed beasts. And now he has an army though small it may be by his standards it too is ever growing, and I will have need of the Coalition." He says with a fervent grin showing his many fanged teeth. Link looks at his reflection with a determined look in his eye. "For now the flag is on your territory. But mark my words when I say I will alter your arrangement to my liking when the time comes." His speaks as he remove his eyepatch revealing an empty socket that shine with a red hew. Lightening flashes from a nearby window and for a fraction of a second as the flash illuminates the hall Link's hair shows as platinum with tribal markings on his face and his eye white as the empty socket fills with red. His reflection's expression turns to one of shock and awe and then to an wide grin with the proportions of his mouth opening wider than it should revealing many teeth. "I welcome the challenge, little brother." Dark said mockingly. "Enjoy what power you have over me while you can for you cannot kill me, you and I are bound in eternal conflict. I exist so that you may exist." Link says as he walks down the hall laughing to himself. Much to the outrage of his reflection. "You will receive the worse of it, you shall see. You will count your blessings when you receive for they will turn on you! They will destroy you!" Dark Screamed! "But not before I die and not after my part in bringing down the Conqueror eh? It take much more than you to get under my skin these days than you!" Link yelled mockingly while chuckling to himself. "Oh what she must think of you now. Has she moved on I wonder? Or does she continue to morn the loss of that man child? The way she looked at you, they way she threw all that happened between you two away and tore into you, Tell me does your heart still hurt? It must since only a fourth of it works now! The myth is true isn't it? To live the rest of your life suffering?" Dark bellowed as a chunk of wall struck the mirror shattering it in shards serving only to multiply the laughter tenfold.

Link trudged on doing his best to block out the orchestra of demented laughter. He thought only of what was yet to come and how he would have to prepare himself for a renewed struggle in his broken body knowing full and well that know matter how bravely he and his brother fought they were to succumb to the Conquerors might and they would knowingly split up in an attempt to buy one another more time.

(A/N) Okay so same day two chapter out…and these are longer than mine and joshes stuff by like a lot. And it doesn't help that I have friends pitching me their two cents. Also Diana and Thor in this are pre tech age. No Ironman nor Batman. Not even steam power. The gaps in the story and preestablished connections will be fleshed out in dreams, visions, and recounted stories. Also My other fanfics will play a part it this once I pick out the ones that I want canon to this one. Man I started a bunch and never finished. Also Lord od the Rings lore and references are on their way as the Links split up one of them of them will end up in middle- earth a land they have yet to visit. If you know my stuff I explain crossover lands travelled to via the lost woods. Which Link do you want to see in Middle earth? Also which Link do you want to see be reincarnated as who? Age and Gender are not an issue but Green is off the books as my personal friends are debating on him…ah what the hell gimme your two cents on green too. Must have humble beginnings and a loving family those are his only requirements. Whether it's a birth family or an adopted or a group of friends or…a harem I guess? (lets try and avoid the last one unless you just wanna mess with me) any recommendations would be helpful please specify each recommendation for each Link, can have multiple recommendations.


End file.
